Stu Macher
Stu Macher was played by Matthew Lillard. He was, along with Billy Loomis, one of the two Ghostface killers in the 1996 horror film, Scream. Early history Stuart "Stu" Macher was born on January 24, 1978. He was an 18-year old high school student, who attended Woodsboro High School. He was an eccentric and insensitive, but seemed harmless enough, but he was really a psychopath who killed his fellow students for fun. One year before the Woodsboro murder incident, an enraged Billy Loomis convinced Stu to help him kill Maureen Prescott, who had caused Mrs. Loomis to leave Billy, because Mr. Loomis was having an affair with Maureen. Thus, they both murdered Maureen and easily framed Cotton Weary for the murder. Ghostface Killing Spree A year later, Stu and Billy decided to "celebrate" their killings by murdering and slaughtering their fellow students under the identity of masked serial killer Ghostface. Starting off with Casey Becker, who left Stu for another man, Steve Orth (possibly Stu's main reason he and Billy targeted them), they kidnapped Steve and tied up him to a chair on Casey's patio. Billy phoned up using a voice-modulator to change his voice, Casey and seemed friendly until she asked why he wanted to know her name and he disturbingly replied he wanted to know who he was looking at, scared, Casey hung up on and locked the doors. Billy phoned up again and threatened her to not hang again and told her he'd hurt her if she did, when she threatened to get Steve to beat him he revealed to her where Steve was, and threatened to kill her. He then played a horror movie trivia with her, something she was good at, she failed the second question so Steve was gutted by Stu, dressed as Ghostface. She refused to answer the last question so Stu broke into the house and chased her around it and forced her outside. She tried to hide but Billy found her, she then hit Billy in the face with the phone. Then Stu chased her onto the driveway at the back of the house and stabbed her in the chest. Her parents were arriving so he strangled her making her unable to shout out. Her parents tried to talk to her via phone, but she couldn't speak. Stu then stood over her dying form and she pulled his mask off, recognized him and was finished off by several final stabs. Stu then dragged off her body and hung her by her own entrails. The next day, when Stu, Billy, and their unaware friends discussed (jokingly) whether or not the killer might be one of them, and Stu said, the killer would have to be male to kill Steven and Casey in such a nightmarish fashion. That night, Stu (most likely, as Billy's phone was not used for the following call) called Sidney, threatening and taunting her over her mother's death until either him or Billy jumped out of Sidney's closet and attacked her until she called 911. When Billy is imprisoned on suspicion of the attack and murders, Stu calls Sidney on the same night, when she is sleeping over at Tatum's house, taunting her and saying that she fingered the wrong guy. The next day, Stu is amused by the numerous students dressing up as Ghostface as a sick taunt of Sidney's attack and Steve and Casey's deaths, which greatly infuriates Tatum. When school is suspended due to Billy and Stu's killing spree, Stu throws a party at his house to celebrate, but not before Billy, returning to the school, to stab Principal Himbry to death in his office, gut his body and hang it from the school football field's golf post to lure the students away from the party at the right moment. At the party, Stu asks Tatum to get him a beer from the garage. When she enters she is face by Billy, wearing the Ghostface costume. He kills her by allowing the garage door to crush her neck and head. Billy joins the party and gives Stu a look to say that he has killed Tatum. Billy then goes upstairs and makes love with Sidney. After feeling like he is being accused of being a killer, Stu, wearing the costume pretends to kill him and goes after Sidney He then engaged Sidney in an epic chase. He kills Gale Weathers' cameraman Kenny by slitting his throat. Sidney gets away and Dewey and Gail rush back from discovering Neil Prescott's car. Gale attempts to get away and accidentally crashes the car into a tree. Stu removes the costume and goes to check if she is dead. Meanwhile, Billy puts on the costume and stabs Dewey in the back and goes to attack Sidney. Randy had been following Stu outside and goes to inform Sidney that Stu is the killer, but Stu rushes to stop him and try to make Sidney think that Randy is the killer. She locks them both out and is surprised to see Billy alive in the house (he had quickly thrown off the costume and ran back upstairs). Billy lets Randy in only to shoot him revealing himself as a killer. Sidney attempts to run off but clashes into Stu who does the same. He and Billy then reveal their true natures to Sidney. They plan to frame Mr. Prescott, by making it look as though Maureen's death drove him insane, caused him to go on a killing spree, then kills Randy, Sidney and himself and left Billy and Stu for dead. However, when Billy and Stu were about to finish off Dewey and an unconscious Gale and Dewey, Sidney escaped and used Billy and Stu's own voice modulator and Ghostface costume against them as revenge for murdering her mother. While Stu lied weakened from his wounds (inflicted to further make Mr. Prescott look responsible), Billy searched the house for Sidney. But, when she kills Billy, Stu recovered and attacks her. He attempted to rape her, but Sidney knocked him to the floor, and dropped a television on Stu's head, electrocuting him to death. In the original script for Scream 3, Stu is revealed to have survived and escapes from prison, goes on a new killing spree, and targets Sidney, but this was changed due to the Columbine High School Massacre. Murders committed * Maureen Prescott (alongside Billy Loomis) * Steven " Steve" Orth * Casey Becker * Kenny Jones Who Did the Killings and Who Phoned the Victims #Billy and Stu were present during Casey's and Steve's murders because Ghostface is at both entrances. It is implied these two were killed because Casey dumped Stu for Steve, making the killings personal to Stu. But despite that, Stu killed Steven and Casey. When she took of the mask she allegedly saw who it was, she knows both Stu and Billy. #Billy called Sidney and Stu attacked her. For Billy to be Ghostface here he would have to run downstairs, go outside to run around the perimeter of the house, ditched the Ghostface costume, and climbed into Sidney's second story window in a matter of seconds. # Billy was in jail when Sidney was called again and taunted that she suspected the wrong person. Stu called her after Billy called him telling him to do so. #Billy killed the principal and Stu stalks Sidney and Tatum. #Billy killed Tatum and gave Stu a look to say he had done so. #The 'killer' who attacked Sidney in the school toilets was a prankster. #Billy played dead while Stu attacked Sidney and killed Kenny. #Billy stabbed Dewey and attacked Sidney in the patrol car, Stu was checking to see if Gale was dead and was around the van, not the house. Category:Scream characters Category:Scream (film) characters Category:Ghostface Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:1978 births Category:1996 deaths